Episode:It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2)
|image = |caption = Al's Guardian Angel (Sam Kinison) expresses his predicament to the stars. |series = Married... with Children |season = 4 |episode = 12 |overall = 69 |network = FOX |production = 4.13 |imdb = tt0642304 |guests = Sam Kinison Ted McGinley |taping = December 8, 1989 |airdate = December 17, 1989 |writers = Ron Leavitt Michael G. Moye |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "It's a Bundyful Life (Part 1)" |next = "Who'll Stop the Rain?" }} is the twelfth episode of of Season 4 of the FOX TV series Married... with Children, as well as the 69th overall episode. Written by Ron Leavitt and Michael G. Moye, the episode was directed by Gerry Cohen. It first aired along with its first part as a one-hour episode on FOX on December 17, 1989. Synopsis Al's guardian angel shows him what life would be like for Peggy and the kids if he'd never been born, a question Al posed after a drunken Marcy left him with no money for the gifts he promised. Plot Cast Regular Cast *Ed O'Neill as Al Bundy *Katey Sagal as Peggy Bundy *Christina Applegate as Kelly Bundy *David Faustino as Bud Bundy *Amanda Bearse as Marcy Rhoades *David Garrison as Steve Rhoades Guest Stars *Sam Kinison as Angel *Ted McGinley as Norman Jablonsky Notes Title *It's a Bundyful Life is a play on the title of the 1946 classic Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life, which this episode parodies. Trivia *Fox re-aired this episode two-parter on December 15, 2003, the same year that the Married... with Children Reunion special was aired, making it a rare occurrence in which a classic TV show re-airs on its parent network after being canceled. *On the Married... with Children Podcast this is the first two-parter to get two separate podcast episodes. *Sam Kinison, the one-time preacher turned stand-up comedian who plays Al's guardian angel, sadly died in an automobile accident in April, 1992, about 18 months after giving this performance, aged 38. *Guest star Sam Kinison was the producer's first choice to play Al Bundy but they decided against it as they figured he was too raunchy. *This is Ted McGinley's first appearance on the show. He would later play Marcy's second husband Jefferson D'Arcy. *There are some (minor) alternate scenes with the Angel shown in the My Favorite Married special, which show snow in Al's hair and alternate line readings from the scenes shown. Cultural References *The whole two-parter is a parody on the 1946 classic Christmas movie It's a Wonderful Life. Music *The song that plays during the end credits is "It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Christmas". Locations *Bundy Residence Sets *Bundy Living Room/Kitchen *Bundy Doorstep Goofs *When Al gets up from lying in the snow, he brushes the snow out of his hair. When he and the angel go into the house, there's snow in his hair again. External Links * *''It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2)'' on Bundyology *''It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2) - Transcript'' on albundy.net *''#70 It's a Bundyful Life (Part 2)'' - MWC Podcast on Horrorphilia Category:Episodes Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Christmas Category:Two-parter